This invention relates to a silver-halide film camera which enables checking of the image to be photographed during photographing (immediately prior to photographing) or of the photographed image immediately after photographing.
It is sometimes desired to check an image photographed on a film during photographing. If this is possible, it will be convenient because the photographer is able to check during photographing prior to developing that the subject is photographed as expected. This will also allow selection prior to developing of those which are to be printed.
As cameras having a checking function meeting the above requirements, there have been proposed a single-lens reflex camera as shown in FIG. 8, a single-lens reflex camera as shown in FIG. 9, and a single-lens reflex camera as shown in FIG. 10.
In the single-lens reflex camera as shown in FIG. 8, when the shutter button is not pressed, a light beam passing through a camera lens 01 and reflected by a quick-return mirror 02 focuses an image of the subject on a focus plate 03. The subject image is applied to an imaging device 08 through a pentagonal prism 04 of a finder unit, a right-angle prism 05, and lenses 06 and 07. On the other hand, when the shutter button is pressed, the quick-return mirror 02 swings up, and the light beam passing through the camera lens 01 is applied to a film 09 to photograph the subject image.
In the single-lens reflex camera as shown in FIG. 9, when the shutter button is not pressed, a light beam passing through a camera lens 010 and reflected by a quick-return mirror 011 is applied to a finder 014 through a lens 012 and a transfer mirror 013. On the other hand, when the shutter button is pressed, the quick-return mirror swings up and a shutter 015 opens, the light beam passing through the camera lens 010 is applied to a film 018 through a half mirror 016 and a lens 017 and, at the same time, part of the light beam is reflected by the half mirror 016 and applied to an imaging device 022 through a lens 019 and filters 020 and 021.
In the single-lens reflex camera as shown in FIG. 10, a rear conversion lens assembly 027 is inserted between camera lenses 025 and a camera body assembly 026. The rear conversion lens assembly 027 incorporates rear conversion lenses 028 and 029, a beam splitters 030, lenses 031 and 032, and an imaging device 033. The camera body assembly 026 incorporates a quick-return mirror 034, pentagonal prism 035, and an eye-piece lens 036. In this type of camera, part of light beam passing through the camera lenses 025 is reflected by the beam splitter 030 and applied to the imaging device 033.
In the camera as shown in FIG. 8, since the solid-state imaging device 08 is incorporated in the finder system, the image taken by the solid-state imaging device 08 differs in timing, to the extent of the operation time of the quick-return mirror 02, from that taken by the film 09. Thus, for example, if a person as the subject blinks while the quick-return mirror 02 is operating, image of the subject with closed eyes is taken by the film 09, whereas that with open eyes is outputted by the solid-state imaging device.
For the case of the camera as shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10, on the other hand, the half mirror 011 and the beam splitter 030 are disposed between the camera lens system and the film to split the light beam to the focusing lens system and solid-state imaging device 014 and 033. In this case, the image taken by the solid-state imaging devices is the same as that taken by the film, but such arrangement is defective, among others, in that the optional system to conduct light to the solid-state imaging devices 014 and 033 is large in size.
With a view to obviate the prior art defects of cameras with a checking function, it is primary object of the present invention to provide a camera with a checking function to enable immediate checking during photographing of the image taken by the film, which can provide the same image as that taken by the film as an output of the solid-state imaging device.